Hadenaoka Akemi
Hadenaoka Akemi is one of the main Cures from Every Power Pretty Cure!. Although she is bad at school and is immature, she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. Her alter ego is Cure Rainbow (キュアレインボー Kyua Reinbō). She represents the first Pretty Cure Season and has the same powers as Cure Black and Cure White. History Early Life Akemi was a normal girl. She lived with her family and had many friends. Akemi is very sporty but not very good at school. Like most of her friends, Akemi is a big fan of Pretty Cure. She wants to be like Nagisa or Saki or even Rin. Becoming Cure Rainbow On day, after training, Akemi found a strange cell phone. Akemi took it and it transformed into a creature, called Kopple. Akemi was very surprised and took Kopple with her. At home, Akemi started to ask Kopple many questions. Kopple just told her, hes is searching for Pretty Cure. Akemi now was very exicted. While Akemi and Kopple talked, the People from Kuragari came to this world. Kopple then warned Akemi and told her to go to the town centre. As Akemi arrived there, Kopple transformed into a PreCure Commune and Akemi transfomed into Cure Rainbow. Relationships Kopple - Kopple is Akemi's transform partner. She first met him after training. Cure Rainbow Emissary of light, Cure Rainbow! 光の使者、キュアレインボー! Hikari no shisha, Kyua Reinbō! Cure Rainbow (キュアレインボー Kyua Reinbō) is Akemi's alter ego and she addresses herself as the emissary of light, like Cure Black and Cure White did. As Cure Rainbow, Akemi represents the first Pretty Cure season; Futari wa Pretty Cure. She owns the powers of both, Cure Black and Cure White. Alone, Cure Rainbow can perform Rainbow Thunder. Later in Series, after getting the Max Bracelets she can do a new attack called Black&White Storm. Together with the others, they can use the attack Rainbow Jewel Solution Attacks Rainbow Thunder - Black&White Storm - Transformation "Pretty Cure Colorful Chance!" - Pretty Cure Colorful Chance! is the official transformation speech used by Hadenaoka Akemi to transform into Cure Rainbow in Every Power Pretty Cure!. Etymology Hedanaoka (はでな丘) - Hadena (はでな) means colorful, which may be referring to her alter ego as Cure Rainbow. Oka (丘) means hill. Akemi (明美) - The 美 in Akemi's Name means Beauty. Her name means "Beauty of the colorful hill" Triva *Akemi is very similar to Misumi Nagisa: **Both are good at sports. **They do not do well in their studies. **Both have black in their Theme Color. **Both are the leaders of their group. *Her birthdate is the same date, as Futari wa Pretty Cure was first released in Japan. Gallery CureRainbow.png|Cure Rainbow Rainbow.png|Cure Rainbow References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Akemi Category:Every Power Pretty Cure! characters Category:Every Power Pretty Cure! Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:User:FairySina Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related characters Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related characters